


Corsets and Stockings

by ApostateRevolutionary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/ApostateRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke takes Anders to a little shop in high town to get him fitted into something fun they can both enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corsets and Stockings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcaneFeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneFeathers/gifts).



“You sure this isn’t weird?” Anders asked from behind the door of the wardrobe, sounding a bit embarrassed.

“Not at all, love. If you enjoy it, that’s all that matters. And I’m excited. I bet you look stunning.” Hawke asked, knowing her words probably made him blush even more than he had been when he’d first gone behind the door of the wardrobe.

The rogue was lounging on the bed, waiting patiently as Anders removed his coat and pants to reveal the delicious surprise she knew was underneath. She’d already put on her own lingerie, to make him feel less awkward, but that wasn’t nearly as exciting. He’d seen her in this before, but she had no idea what exactly lie beneath his heavy coat. The anticipation was beginning to make her antsy.

She heard the mage behind the door let out a deep breath. “Okay. I’m going to come out now. Please don’t laugh.”

When Anders emerged from behind the wardrobe door, the very last thing Hawke would’ve thought to do was laugh. In fact, her first choice probably would’ve been to jump him right then and there, but fortunately, she still had a shred of self-control left. But the sight before her was surely testing her restraint, and it reassured her that the trip to that shop in Hightown had certainly been a good choice.

The mage stood before her in perhaps the most arousing ensemble she’d ever seen. Starting at his toes, her gaze moved up his body, following his impossibly long legs that were currently wearing thigh-high stockings. Flaring out from his hips was a ring of fabric that was barely long enough to be called a skirt, hanging just low enough to cover his crotch, leaving a few inches of bare thigh between it and the stockings. Hawke briefly wondered what, if anything, he was wearing underneath as her eyes continued up. The skirt was sewn into the bottom of the corset cinched tightly around his middle, coming up to just below his chest. The fabric of it was emerald green with gold lace accents, and it complimented his pale, freckled skin perfectly. When she reached his face, she could see it even brought out his already stunning amber eyes.

“Oh, Maker.” She said lowly, eyeing her lover hungrily. “They did an even better job than I could’ve imagined.”

Anders’ sheepish expression quickly switched to something more confident and altogether wicked. “Is that so, love?”

“It is.” Hawke said thickly, before clearing her throat and mentally reminding herself that she’d planned to take her time with this opportunity so as not to waste it. There was a reason she’d arranged for the house to be empty when they got back, after all.

The rogue then stood up, and Anders moved towards her, his hips swaying seductively. Before he could wrap his arms around her for a kiss, however, she held out a hand to stop him. The mage just looked at her, confused, as she appraised him for a moment.

“Hold on.” She said, before backing out of the room until she was leaning against the banister above the entryway, Anders just watching with confusion. “Okay, now come out.”

There was a brief moment before he shook his head slightly, and walked out, that swish in his hips still very present, and Hawke found she couldn’t pull her eyes away. Before she knew it, she met him in the middle, their mouths meeting in a hot, wet kiss as her eyes fluttered closed. Anders moaned against her as she bit his lower lip, tongues meeting, and she found herself being turned, then walked backwards. She hit the wall with a small _mmph_ , one of Anders’ hands snaking into her hair.

The rogue let out a small growl before grabbing hold of Anders’ shoulders and flipping them around so he was pressed against the wall. Anders yielded to her with a small moan, and they were both panting when they finally broke the kiss. Hawke opened her eyes again, discovering they were against the wall between the stairs and her mother’s room. The rogue silently thanked the Maker Leandra was out before she started kissing her way along the mage’s jaw, then down his neck. She stopped to suck a small, dark mark right above his pulse point, relishing in the little whine that left his lips. Once she was satisfied with the light bruise, she began kissing her way down his chest, circling one of his nipples with her tongue.

“Nngh.” Anders moaned, and Hawke glanced up to see his eyes were shut and his head was leaning back against the wall. The sight sent a flood of heat to her core – he was definitely enjoying this.

All at once, the rogue released the hardened nub and dropped to her knees, caressing her hands over the soft, silky stockings. She could feel Anders’ muscles tense and relax as she went, moving from his calf all the way up to his outer thigh, then moving her fingers to the inside. Anders whined again, and it was then that Hawke looked up to realize he really wasn’t wearing anything under the skirt. She almost moaned herself with that knowledge, but instead leaned in start kissing the inside of Anders’ thigh, right above the stocking, her fingers toying with the hem as she did so.

Hawke debated with herself as to whether she should remove them or leave them on as she kissed higher, not quite going for the source of her lover’s discomfort. When Anders’ other leg slid over her, the back of his knee resting on her shoulder, the silky feel against her neck decided it for her. These were definitely staying on, no matter what they did tonight.

“So Anders,” She purred, lifting her lips from his leg so her hot breath ghosted over his cock as she spoke. “how do you want to do this tonight? Do you want to fuck me?”

She gave him a long lick, from the bottom of his shaft all the way to the top, and smirked at the strangled cry he let out.

“Or… do you want me to fuck you?” Hawke continued, moving one hand to squeeze his ass for emphasis.

The mage whined yet again, and she could feel his hips twitch. Truth be told, it was likely he didn’t care which at this point, so long as she stopped teasing him. She gave him another lick, flicking her tongue along his hardened length as she moved up, lingering longer on the spots she knew were most sensitive.

When she reached the tip again, the rogue paused, moving her hands back to his thighs, lightly running them over the fabric of the stockings. “Or we could do both. Certainly a lot of possibilities in an outfit like this, hm?”

Hawke then took the head of him into her mouth, sucking hard enough to hollow her cheeks as Anders hissed, his hips jerking once. She was about to start bobbing her head when, over Anders pants and light, needy moans, she thought she heard the sound of the door closing. Panic shot through her, and she quickly readjusted Anders’ skirt to hide his flushed cock as well as possible. She was about to stand up when she heard a familiar voice.

“Hawke? You here? I’ve got news about that shipment you–” Varric said as he walked in through the entry way, pausing flat when he spotted the couple at the top of the stairs.

The dwarf, for the first time perhaps in his life, seemed to be rendered speechless at the sight of the them. Anders, dressed in lingerie and stockings, with Hawke, also in lingerie, kneeling in front of him, one of his legs over her shoulder and her hands on his cloth covered thighs. She had to admit, it was certainly an unexpected thing to find when one went over to a friend’s home. For a long moment, none of them spoke.

“Erm, hi, Varric.” Anders asked, the embarrassment clear in his tone, and Hawke didn’t quite manage to stifle a snicker.

“Hey, Blondie, Hawke. Having fun there?” Varric asked, smirking smugly, as if they were cats caught in the creamer.

“Well we _were_.” Hawke said, trying to ignore the flush rising on her cheeks. “Until we were so rudely interrupted.”

“I can see that.” The dwarf replied, still smirking and not moving.

“No witty comments on what you’re seeing here? None at all?” Hawke asked, trying to make light as best she could and get any potential joking over with.

“Oh come now, there's no need to be embarrassed. This isn’t even close to the weirdest thing I’ve walked in on either of you doing and you know it.” The couple on the stairs shared a look at that, clearly both wondering what the other one had been caught doing. “You blushing like teenagers caught in an alley is enough for me. I’ll leave you two alone now. But next time, you might want to lock the door before you get all dressed up and busy.”

Varric, as promised, walked out without another word. As soon as Hawke heard the door shut, she couldn’t decide whether to groan or laugh, and settled for the first followed by the second. She heard Anders chuckle too, despite himself.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” The rogue said, looking up at her lover.

“Maker, neither can I. It could’ve been worse though.” Anders said.

“How so?”

“It could’ve been Isabela. She would’ve tried to get us to let her watch. Or join in.” He answered, with a chuckle.

Hawke snickered as well. “You’re probably right.” She paused, before smirking suggestively. “So, are you too traumatized to continue?”

Anders snorted, the lust still evident in his eyes as he looked down at her. “Do you really need to ask that?”

With that, the rogue rose back to her feet, giving Anders’ arse a light smack to encourage him to move towards the bedroom ahead of her so she could watch his hips sway again. He did so after a surprised yelp and a smirk shot over his shoulder, and Hawke watched him hungrily. Interruptions aside, seeing Anders like this was even more of a turn on than she thought it’d be. And, if his desperation earlier had been any indication, it was for him as well. From the looks of things, they had a very long, fun night ahead of them.


End file.
